


A 100 Year Old Mirror

by Runnin_Angel



Series: Pinterest Prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runnin_Angel/pseuds/Runnin_Angel
Summary: That mirror on the wall? It's alive.





	A 100 Year Old Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, a prompt off Pinterest. You can find the link here: https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/812547957744159090/

I had been moved so many times, I had lost count. I stood still and watched, watched yet another girl nervously awaiting the arrival of her date. I almost wished I could tell her, ‘It’ll be alright, everything works out in the end.’ But I couldn’t, for I had no mouth, and my legs were still.

The doorbell wrung, and the girl stepped into the light, smiling at her date. Every day I watched, watched her in her heartbreak and finally, watched as she moved on. Years on, I watched as she made her way down the steps in a beautiful white dress. She married and then came back for me.

I moved into her new house with her new husband. I watched as her belly grew and grew. Then one day, she left and came back with two bundles. They grew too.

I watched over them, never tiring, her daughters growing bigger and bigger. They too came home in heartbreak and his face was a thunderstorm. But soon they moved on.

Her first daughter came home with a boy, he wasn’t good. I watched, helplessly, as she was hit over and over again.

Silently, I wished for him to come home. And he did. His face became one of murderous rage. I never saw that boy again.

She came home with a girl next. They loved each other. I could tell they were next to be joined.

Sure enough, they married…

But they didn’t come for me. They left me in the attic. Amongst the old teddy bears and photos.

It was lonely. But I settled in for the long wait as only I knew how to do. After all, I was just a mirror, just an old mirror. Just a 100-year-old mirror.


End file.
